1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a robot system and a method for controlling the robot system.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a robot with an operable working arm has been suggested. In general, a safety fence is disposed around the working arm to separate an operation region for the working arm separated from an operation region for people. However, for example, a person may enter the safety fence to supply the work object. Further, in recent years, both the robot and the people have expanded opportunities to work together in a space where the operation regions for the working arm and the people are not separated. The use of the robot in such a circumstance may cause a risk that the robot and a person interfere with each other if the person enters the operation region for the working arm. A safety countermeasure has been built for avoiding such a risk. For example, a man•machine working system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4219870 includes a transmitter provided for a person, a receiver attached to a device to respond to the transmitter, and a position detector. The position detector detects the position of the person relative to the device by calculating an output signal from the receiver.
In the man•machine working system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4219870, the positional relation of the person to the device is detected by the position detector. Based on the positional relation, the operation region for people is set.
For example, a robot system according to JP-A-2010-167523 includes a human detection device for detecting the presence of a human within an operation region for an industrial robot.
The robot system according to JP-A-2010-167523 includes an electric supply adjusting device for adjusting the amount of current to be supplied to a robot control device. In this robot system, the electric supply adjusting device changes the amount of current in response to a signal output from the human detection device.